Winters Day
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuto is looking forward to frolicing in the snow, while Aideena isn't so excited about it. But it is a snow day after all.


He was like a child when he saw that the snow and knew full well that they didn't have any work to do today; he was just about to run outside when his girlfriend grabbed him, pulling him away from the front door with a sigh.

"What?" He asked her, not understanding why she pulled him away.

"Elf, wrap up," She scolded him and began to wrap a scarf around his neck, dropping his jacket and hat as well as gloves onto the floor next to her.

"But its snow!" He told her cheerfully; rather excited at being in a foreign country and getting to experience snow, normally he was always in the hotter countries so to him this was a real treat.

"Yes, but it's still cold outside," She reminded him, grabbing a hat and putting it on him before picking up his heavy coat; "You _need_ to wrap up,"

Ryuuto pouted at her, but too the jacket from her and put it on, zipping it before putting the gloves on before looking at her in question, wondering why she wasn't wrapped up too; "You coming?"

"Er, no," She shook her head, running a hand through her red hair to get the strands out of her face; "Unless we have to be outside I am going to stay in,"

"But…"

"I know snow rather well, I'm Irish, and we get this kind of weather often during the winter…" She trailed off as she remembered something; "Well there was this one time when it decided to snow during the spring time, it was a bit weird,"

"Come out with me," He pleaded with her, pulling her towards him and the door.

"Ryuuto no. Just no… I don't really want to," She began to pull back, not wanting to go outside, although she didn't mind snow but she preferred not to go out in it.

"Please?" He rubbed his nose against hers; "Please Aideena,"

"I don't…" She began to say and stopped as she felt his lips on her own, gently kissing her. She took a step towards him, letting him wrap his arms around her and essentially she fell right into his trap; "All right, but I don't want to be out for long,"

"That's fine," He said and let her go to get wrapped up, turning to look out the window letting his thoughts take him away until she tapped his shoulder, wrapped up just as well as he was.

"Let's go," She said and opened the door as they began to walk down the road, hand in hand.

The snow was rather thick, but it appeared that there was not snow days for the kids around them, everyone was in school still, which Aideena was happy about, she did _not_ want to be involved in a snowball fight.

They walked through a park, people were walking to places, some folk were carrying their shopping and others were just walking their dogs.

Ryuuto pulled her away from the people and into a clearing where he let her hand go, moving to touch the snow, crouching down; but she didn't pay any mind to him and looked around to the snow covered park.

The area looked beautiful, making her feel like she had just walked into some kind of Christmas movie, the majority of the area was untouched, not a foot print was about. At least no human prints, she could just make out some small animal paw prints and then she felt something hit her back.

She turned to look at Ryuuto who was grinning, his gloved hands covered in snow and she figured what he was up to; "You are such a child,"

He just grinned at her, but moved to make another snow ball although she was faster, quickly making a small one and throwing it at him.

Aideena smirked at him, moving to get another snowball as he threw his at her, she laughed and hit him back until they both fell into the snow laughing.

"We… We should," She gasped, trying to gain control but Ryuuto just nodded at her, understanding what she was trying to say.

Slowly they both stood up and made their way back to their small house that they had rented while staying here. They were asked to come to Russia to find some things from the area where the Tsar and his family had been murdered, they were given a house to live in, rather than spending money on a hotel considering they had no idea how long they would actually be there for.

They had found that they were done, after two months of being there they would be leaving in the next few days, although they only found minor things it was a good enough clue to start searching with more men.

So now they had a few days off in which to enjoy Russia, although with the snow falling it made Aideena weary to go outside.

Once they entered the house they both took off their outer clothes, putting them into the warm boiler room to get them to dry off faster.

"That was a fun way to end our trip," Ryuuto said with a smile, looking at his trousers which were rather damp from the snow.

"Yea, yea it was," She ruffled her hair, trying to get rid of the hat hair that she gained and sighed; "I'm just going to for a bath,"

Ryuuto smirked and followed her as she made her way to the bathroom, though she paused and turned to him as he stopped abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to join you," He told her and she moved to him, wrapped her arms around his neck; "Aideena?" He was startled, part of him had expected her to say no firmly and push him away.

"It's our last few days in Russia, besides I'm cold," She admitted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I thought you'd have pushed me away and demanded to be alone," He commented and stroked her hair.

"I can't wait to go home of course," She told him with a smile; "But it's nice to be here," She kissed his cheek; "Thanks for today,"

Taking his hand she pulled him into the bathroom with her and locked the door.


End file.
